Bloody night
by Shan-Kun
Summary: "No..." "Oh don't worry She's alive Rated for later content. lame title and summary. :3 R&R!


_Hiya guys! Miss me? No?! T_T_

_Izaya: nope~_

_Me: oh shut up -kicks-_

_Anyway, this is a little skip~ It's actually a part of the mash-up I'm writing..._

_Shizuo:Wait a minute, you mean this is only PART of a story?!_

_Me:...its...a little side bit that may happen..so technically yes :3_

_Shizuo:..._

_Me: -evil laugh-_

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT KARI AND TIARIE!_

_On with the story! _

* * *

Kurama walked to a dark, malicious place in the woods. The place appeared to be abandoned some years ago. The House was made of dark wood The steps creaked as he walked up them.

"I hope you're ok Tiarie...Please be strong until I get there."

The door was unlocked already, as he suspected it would be. He went inside, not noticing the camera hidden from view watching him enter.

"Looks like our next play mate is here Kari~

"Good~ but he won't be my play mate~ He'll be the Princess's~"

"Oh?~ so you gave it to her already hm?~ Well this should be fun~

"I can't wait to see him be torn emotionally and physically by someone so dear to him~"

* * *

A few minutes later, Kurama came up to a large room with chairs and a small table in the center. The entire house was dark but candle lit.

"Well well well, I see you're here Kurama~ Or should I call you fox?~" Said a smooth, malicious voice.

"Where is she?!" Asked Kurama.

"Now now, I assure you, she's alive and safe...for now." answered the evil voice.

"For now?!" exclaimed Kurama.

"Typical Demon coming to his mistress's-"

"Mistress? Me and the princess aren't anything like that!"

"Oh I know~ Otherwise we wouldn't have taken her~"

"What have you done to her?"

"Same thing we did to Hiei~"

"Hiei?!"

"Heheh~ I wanna show him Izaya!" wined a smooth, female voice.

"Heheh~ go ahead Kari~"

The black haired girl,Kari as Kurama had learned, walked into the darkness near a small, barely visible figure. It was dark and the figure was covered in a thick, black cloth.

Kari removed the black cloth off the sitting figure, unveiling it to be Hiei, badly injured, unconscious, and tied tightly to a chair. There were cuts of various length and dept all over his torso and arms. His right arm appeared to be burned.

'He used the dragon of the darkness flame...If he had to do that...!?'

"Hiei was fun~ Not nearly as fun as the princess, but I was very pleased with him~" Kari nearly whispered. Kurama growled.

"What have you done?!"

"I only played with them~ heheheh~ just like I'll play with you~"

"Where's the princess?"

"Oh.~ she's alive don't worry.~" Answered Izaya

"If you laid a finger on her!"

"Or what Kurama?~ What would a low demon such as yourself do to us?~" Kurama growled again.

"You're underestimating my abilities it seems."

"No.~ I know you won't do anything while we have the princess.~ Kari, bring her out.~ Let him see her.~ Heheh.~"

Kari disappeared into the darkness of the building again.

"You want to know what we did to her Kurama?~"

"..."

"Here, let me give you a better view of it~"

Before Kurama could say anything, Izaya had lunged at him and slammed him into a chair similar to the one Hiei was in. He was tied tightly so as not to escape.

"There.~ now you'll have a better view of what we did to her.~ enjoy~I know I will~."

Izaya walked off a little further away from Kurama, laughing. A few seconds later, Kurama was sitting in front of a laptop screen, with a video playing. On the cover was the princess, wounded severely and laying on the cold ground. He watch as they tore her beautifully pale, white skin with the cold knife. Her stomach was stabbed repeatedly. Her right arm and left leg broken, cuts on her face. Her head banged into the ground. And then..

Izaya Slit her throat..

"No..."

Izaya laughed at that one word.

"She can't be..."

"Oh she's not~ she's a strong woman.~"

"You liar!"

"Oh?~ You don't believe me?~"

"Izaya!~ I'm back~ and look who's up~"

There, By Kari, stood a Slim, pale girl. Her face had cuts that have nearly healed. Her long, black hair covered in blood. Her arm and leg healed quickly as she was standing and using her arm and leg. The stabs in her stomach have nearly healed as well. She looks as if she was never scathed at all, but her eyes...are nearly life-less and have a thirst for blood as the glow a bright red. The sword in her right hand glows and her eyes scan the room for any unfortunate victim.

The only one outside of Izaya and Kari is Kurama. Her eyes land on him, glowing with such intsenity.

"Tiarie..."

At the sound of her name being called by Him, she lunges at him, full speed.

* * *

_Yes, cliff hanger people! Bwuahahahahah! sorry it's so short. :_

_Izaya:...I like where this is going~_

_Tiarie: I don't!_

_Me: You'll live~ anyway I hope you enjoyed it! please review and tell me what you think! :D_


End file.
